Operation: SUBSTITUTE
by mah29732
Summary: The Titans have replaced various people in the school members of the Kids Next Door go to. Sooner or later, the Titans' habits will start to drive all the KND operatives crazy. Just wait and see. I made it around PG13 just to be safe.
1. Ms Thomson's Office

Operation: Substitute

Super

Ultra

Busty

Superhero

Titans

Initiating

Total

Ultimate

Torment for

Everyone

Chapter 1: Ms. Thomson's Office

Number 4 was waiting right outside of Ms. Thomson's office. He has no idea why he was called to her office. Perhaps it was a reward for the recent spelling test he had.

"Wallabee Beatles, please come into my office" said Ms. Thomson on the inner com.

As Number 4 walked into her office, he could tell that Ms. Thomson wasn't pleased as he saw with the expression on her face. Ms. Thomson carefully looks over his profile as he sat down on the seat.

"I am very displeased with your recent test score Wally" said Ms. Thomson showing the paper of an "F" on the test.

"But I spelled all of the words correctly" said Number 4.

"You might have started some of the words on the right track, but when I looked over the words, you would actually place numbers instead of actual letters of the word" said Ms. Thomson.

"What are you going to do? Give me detention? Demand that I write words on the chalkboard from the dictionary after class?" asked Number 4.

"No" replied Ms. Thomson, "I am planning to give you a tutor to help you with your basic spelling techniques."

"A tutor?!" cried Number 4.

"Look Wally" said Ms. Thomson, "either you take sessions with the tutor that I have hired, or I will give you detention!"

"Alright, alright" replied Number 4, "I'll take sessions with the tutor. Who's going to be tutoring anyway?"

"Send her in" said Ms. Thomson on the inner com.

After a few seconds, the door behind Number 4 started to open. Suddenly as the door opened even wider, he could see that it really was Raven from the Teen Titans to be his tutor. His mouth dropped wide open with such shock as Raven walked in the office. Raven was also surprised to see Number 4 again and sat in the chair that was right be Ms. Thomson.

"Raven has shown to be able to willingly be a tutor here" said Ms. Thomson.

"So what's his deal?" whispered Raven to Ms. Thomson.

"He has been putting numbers and letters in incorrect places" replied Ms. Thomson, "here is his test that he recently took."

As Ms. Thomson hands Raven Number 4's test, Raven shakes her head after looking over the test. Raven then gives Ms. Thomson his test to her.

"I'll see what I can do" said Raven to Ms. Thomson.

"Good" replied Ms. Thomson, "I would suggest that Wally over here should attend after school sessions with you."

"That would be a good start" said Raven as she was leaving the room.

As Number 4 was heading to gym, Number 5 tagged along with him. She was curious to know why Number 4 was at Ms. Thomson's office recently.

"So, what's this I hear about you getting a tutor?" asked Number 5.

"It's nothing really" replied Number 4 as he was casually walking to the gym.

"Come on?" continued Number 5 as she was pressuring Number 4, "I know that's not the real reason."

"Alright, alright" said Number 4 as an embarrassing blush grew on his face, "Raven is my tutor."

"You mean the one Titan you have a crush on?" asked Number 5 giggled a little.

"I do not have a crush on her!" protested Number 4 as his face went red, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Number 2 told me about it when the Titans left our newly built tree house" said Number 5.

"Look, I don't have a crush on her or anybody else!" shouted Number 4.

"Alright, alright" said Number 5, "let's get to gym before we get in trouble. I hear we have a new coach."


	2. Cyborg the Coach

Chapter 2: Cyborg the Coach

As Number 4 and Number 5 made their way to the gym, they immediately saw a familiar face in an unfamiliar location. Their new coach was Cyborg, since he was an athlete when he was a human prior to becoming what he is now.

"So is it Wally and Abigail, is it?" asked Cyborg as he was looking at the roster.

"Cyborg, what are you doing here?" asked Number 5.

"Yea" added Number 4, "I thought you were supposed to be living at Titans Tower?"

"Let's just say that the superhero business is a little slow" replied Cyborg.

Number 4 then noticed Number 2 leaving the gym with bandages covering his hands.

"What the heck happen to you?" asked Number 4 pointing at Number 2's hands.

"Our new coach decided it was time for us to climb the high ropes" replied Number 2.

"Yea" said Number 3 as she was leaving along with Number 2, "it was funny as he was going down really fast from the rope."

"Well, hopefully our next class would be less painful" said Number 2, "see you around Number 4. And tell me what you will do with your girlfriend after school."

"Would you please cut it out!" said Number 4, "Raven is just my tutor!"

"Alright" said Number 2, "Number 3 and I have to go now."

"Come on Wally" said Cyborg as he was showing him the way to the gym, "let's not dillydally."

As Number 4 followed Cyborg into the gym, he could see that the gym had been temporarily reconstructed into a training course.

"What the crud is this?!" cried Number 4.

"This is your training course that you have to get through" replied Cyborg.

"How can you expect us to get through this?" asked Number 5, "We're just kids! Not superheroes!"

"Don't worry" said Cyborg, "this is the most basic training course I can come up with."

After going through Cyborg's course that he setup, both Number 4 and 5 were tired.

"Wonderful job" said Cyborg as he pressed the stop button on the stop watch, "you two made it. I would like to say the same thing for the rest of the class."

"How can you expect the rest of the class to pass your course?!" cried Number 5, "Just look at them. All of them are exhausted!"

"Yea" said Number 4 while he was still catching his breath, "none of them made it to the finish line."

"Alright" said Cyborg, "you kids made your point. Everybody, hit the showers except you two."

"Aw" mourned both Number 4 and 5.

"Since you pass my course" said Cyborg, "you two kids get to climb the rope. First one gets to the top and down the rope gets extra credit for today."

"Wow" said Number 4, "that rope looks high up. I can't climb that thing."

"But Number 5 wants that extra credit" said Number 5 as she got ready to climb the rope.

"Suit yourself Wally" said Cyborg, "so far Abigail is doing fine on the ropes."

"Hey, I want that extra credit" said Number 4 as he started to climb up the other rope.

"Try and beat me if you can!" said Number 5.

"You're on!" replied Number 4.

Number 4 and 5 raced to the top of the ropes they were climbing on. Number 4 reached the top first.

"I did it!" cried Number 4, "In your face!"

"Uh, Number 4" said Number 5, "you might want to be careful on how you get down."

"What are you talking about?" asked Number 4.

Suddenly, Number 4 went down the rope so fast he could feel the burn in his hands.

"Looks like we have another one" said Cyborg as he was getting the first aid ready for Number 4.

"Ouch!" cried Number 4 while blowing on his hands, "This hurts!"

"I told you to climb down slow" said Number 5 as she was making her way down the rope she climbed on.

"The same thing happen to Hoogie another student that I had before you came" said Cyborg as he was putting bandages on Number 4's hands, "don't worry. You will be fine at the end of the day. Not such a big problem for you."

"Well coach, we better be heading for our next class" said Number 5.

"No problem" said Cyborg waving good bye to Number 4 and 5.

"That was just nuts!" cried Number 4, "Who does Cyborg think he is giving us these hard courses to do?"

"Will you please calm down" replied Number 5 calming Number 4 down, "he went easy on us as much as he could. There is nothing wrong with having a Titan as your teacher."

"If Cyborg can be this bad, I hate to see what the other Titans would do" said Number 4.

"Well, looks like poetry is next up on our list" said Number 5, "good thing your spelling skills won't be needed here."


	3. Starfire the Poet?

Chapter 3: Starfire the Poet?

As Number 4 and 5 were heading toward to their next class, Number 2 and Number 3 were coming out of the hallway. Number 2 was having a hard time trying to talk to Number 3.

"What?!" cried Number 2, "I can't hear you!"

"I said, how you liked Starfire's poetry?" continued Number 3.

"What's wrong with Number 2?" asked Number 4 to Number 3.

"When Starfire was going to show us her poem, she was doing it in her native tongue" replied Number 3.

"Here are some head phones" said Number 5 as she was handing some extra head phones to Number 4, "I think we will need to cover our ears with that."

"If Cyborg's training and Starfire's poetry is bad, I hate to see what other jobs other Titans have" said Number 4 as he was heading into the class room.

As Number 4 and 5 sat down in their seats, Starfire was sitting in the chair near the desk.

"Welcome class" said Starfire as she greeted everybody, "today I would like to show some poetry from my home planet Tamaria."

"Okay, get ready" whispered Number 5 to Number 4.

Once Number 4 and 5 put on the head phones, Starfire let out a very unnatural scream. The scream was so loud that the glass windows in the class room broke. The sound even penetrated the head phones Number 4 and 5 were wearing. While Starfire continued her abnormal scream, the rest of the class except for Number 4 and 5 left the room.

"No wonder Number 2 had problems hearing!" shouted Number 4 covering his ears.

"I know!" replied Number 5.

"Well class did you like that?" asked Starfire, "Where did everybody go?"

"Uh, I think they liked your poetry so much that they probably went to the bathroom to talk about it" replied Number 5, "right Wally?"

"Uh, yea" replied Number 4.

"Well" said Starfire, "I'll let this go once. I guess class is dismissed."

"Finally" sighed Number 4 with some relief as he was out of the class room.

"Yea, I know what you mean" said Number 5, "I thought I was going to end up like Number 2."

"There must be a reason why the superhero business for the Titans is so slow" said Number 4.

"We should worry about that later" said Number 5, "Number 5 thinks its lunch time."

"I wonder if the chief has anything good" said Number 4.

"I hope so" added Number 5, "or Number 5 is going to have a fit."

As Number 4 and 5 were about to head toward the cafeteria, Starfire stopped them on the way.

"I apologize that my poetry from my home world may seem foreign to you" said Starfire.

"Uh, no" replied Number 5 lying in a nice way to Starfire, "we liked your poetry."

"But I thought you said" said Number 4 before he was jabbed by Number 5, "I mean yea."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it" said Starfire, "I'll see you two around."

"Phew, that was close" said Number 5.

"With someone like Starfire in charge of that class, it's going to be another day of heck if we don't do something about these Titans" said Number 4.

"Will you relax" said Number 5, "I'm pretty sure the cafeteria won't change with any of the Titans around."

"I really hope you are right" replied Number 4.


	4. Cafeteria Food Stinks

Chapter 4: Cafeteria Food Stinks

As Number 4 and 5 were heading toward the cafeteria, they could see a line of kids lined up waiting to complain to the head chief. As they got closer, they could see that Number 86 was first to complain to the head chief who turned out to be Beast Boy.

"You call this cafeteria food?!" shouted Number 86 in Beast Boy's face, "This doesn't taste like meat at all!"

"Move aside" said the Delightful Children as they pushed to the front, "Father would be most displeased if we don't get our daily protein."

"But vegetarian food is suppose to be good for you" said Beast Boy.

"You call us eating tofu-like food good?!" replied the Delightful Children.

"Ever since you cruddy teenage superheroes quit, you have been driving kids like me crazy!" added Number 86.

"Look, I'm sorry" said Beast Boy, "that's all you kids are getting."

"So what's going on?" asked Number 5 to Number 86 as she was furiously walking out of the cafeteria.

"Your stupid teenage super powered friend is making kids like me crazy!" shouted Number 86 as she pointed to Beast Boy.

"How bad can this food be?" asked Number 4.

"Yuck!" cried Number 2 at a table, "This burger doesn't taste like a burger!"

"Of course you Kids Next Dumb agent!" shouted the Delightful Children, "That's why we're complaining to the head chief!"

"Come on, how bad the food can be?" asked Number 3, "I don't mind the new food."

"Are you kidding?" replied Number 2, "If both Number 86 and the Delightful Children are complaining about the food, it must be bad."

"I want all Kids Next Door operatives to meet me in the gym for a secret meeting" said Number 86 to Number 2, "when you see any of your fellow operatives, tell them to come to the gym."

As Number 86 left the cafeteria, the other KND operatives could tell that it was time to go. They left for the cafeteria and head toward the gym. Number 86 was waiting for them in the center of the gym.

"Now I know these are the same super powered teenagers that saved us before, but ever since the superhero business became slow they have been driving us crazy!" said Number 86.

"Even the Delightful Children agree with us!" proclaimed Number 2.

"We need a plan to get these teenage super powered heroes off our backs" said Number 86.

"I know what we can do" said Number 1, "we can ask the Delightful Children to 'attack' us and then call in the Teen Titans for additional help."

"We're not going to get our butts kicked by those super powered freaks!" said the Delightful Children as they came into the gym.

"Then how are we going to get rid of them?" asked Number 86, "It's the only way these teenage powered heroes can go back to the super hero business and leave us alone."

"Hmm, and interesting proposal" said the Delightful Children, "although this meeting is originally a Kids Next Dumb meeting, we can assist you in getting rid of those super powered freaks. Father is currently working on a new machine; we can use the beta version of it to 'attack' you Kids Next Door."

"I don't like the idea of inviting the Delightful Children to attack us" said Number 5, "but if it's in favor of getting the Teen Titans back to the superhero business, then I'm all for it."

"Have any of you seen my Rainbow Monkey dolls?" asked Number 3 as she came into the gym.

"I think I saw our new janitor taking the Rainbow Monkey dolls away" said Number 2, "I think the new janitor is Robin."

"What?!" cried Number 3 as her face went red.

"Don't worry Number 3" said Number 86, "we are coming up with a plan to get rid of those teenage super powered heroes off our backs. Number 4, where are you heading? This is a top priority meeting!"

"I can't stay" said Number 4, "I got tutoring today."

"What?!" cried Number 86, "This is a top priority meeting!"

"Let Number 4 go" said Number 1, "I think he can serve us another way."


	5. Chad's Attempted Blackmail

Chapter 5: Chad's Attempted Blackmail

As Number 4 entered the room where Raven was waiting for him, Number 4 was nervous with this tutoring.

"I hope your tutoring session goes well with Raven" said Ms. Thomson as she was leaving the room.

"Please sit" said Raven as she directed Number 4 to a chair.

As sweat ran down Number 4's forehead he could tell this was going to be a long session with a teenager who happen to be a girl. He saw Raven taking out his test from Ms. Thomson's desk.

"Now this is the test you have failed" said Raven, "and I always thought Beast Boy had no brains. But it seems to me that you have unfortunately taken the cake."

"S-so, what's your plan on helping me?" asked Number 4.

"I have magical powers that might help you actually learn something Wally" said Raven as she was picking up a dictionary, "it seems to me that we need to start with the basics."

"Y-you are not going to put some magical spell on me or something are you?" asked Number 4.

"Let's just say I know a magical learning trick from an unlikely source" replied Raven, "no harm will come to you."

Raven began to start some strange chanting. As she continued her chanting, Number 4 saw some strange dark purple glow coming from the dictionary and being implanted right directly into his head. After Raven finished her chanting she took out a blank piece of paper.

"Now I want you to write the words that you missed" said Raven, "and I think you will be amazed of your new abilities."

Raven gave a pencil to Number 4. As he started to write the words he got wrong, he could surprisingly tell that what he wrote down on his test were wrong. This had never happen before and Number 4 was shocked. Sweat continued to run down his forehead as he gave the piece of paper to Raven. Raven looked over the words that Number 4 wrote down and she was surprised to see the words were all correct.

"It seems to me that my magic has managed to help you spell those words correctly" said Raven.

"Wow, thanks Raven" said Number 4 as he started to blush.

"Well, our session is almost over" said Raven.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me with these words" said Number 4 as he accidentally hugged Raven. Number 4 didn't notice it, but then a flash went off.

"Your teenager-hating days are over Number 4" said Chad as he appeared in the window with his camera.

"You have to help me get that camera away from that traitor Chad!" cried Number 4 as he realized what he did, "He'll ruin my reputation in the Kids Next Door!"

"Alright" said Raven, "but you owe me on this one."

Chad raced around the corner with the photo in his hand. As the photo started to clear in Chad's hand, Chad was overjoyed that Number 4's teenager-hating days were over. But what Chad didn't count on was that Raven crept right up to Chad with her powers.

"How did you do that?" asked Chad.

"Give me the photo and your camera" replied Raven as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Ha" said Chad, "is that all you got? Number 4's reputation is going down, and it seems like I'm going to take your reputation down with him!"

Raven then uses her powers to destroy the Chad's camera and rip the photo Chad was carrying into tiny pieces.

"And if you ever, ever try this stunt again" said Raven pulling on Chad's sleeve, "I'll turn your life into a total nightmare for you. You don't want to know how far my powers will go to."

"Y-y-yes ma'am" replied Chad.

Chad ran away cowardly, meanwhile Raven came back with the broken camera and town up pieces of the photo to Number 4 as proof.

"Oh thank you" said Number 4, "how can I ever repay you?"

"By studying harder" replied Raven, "and oh, don't try to mention this to your friends."

"Will do" said Number 4 as he was leaving the room.

As Number 4 was walking out of the school, he ran into Number 2 who was about to go home.

"So Number 4, did your girlfriend made a grave impact on you?" asked Number 2 trying to make witty remarks.

"I told she is just my tutor!" replied Number 4.

"Okay" said Number 2, "but the Titans will have to get back to the superhero business soon. They're driving most members of the Kids Next Door and even the Delightful Children crazy."

"What about that plan Number 86 and the others were talking about?" asked Number 4 as he continued to walk with Number 2.

"Unfortunately" replied Number 2, "that's classified information since you didn't stay for the entire meeting."

"Aw" mourned Number 4, "let me in on the mission."

"Just wait for awhile" said Number 2, "and we might let you in on the mission."


	6. The Fake Attack?

Chapter 6: The Fake Attack?

As the day that the KND and the Delightful Children decided to make a fake attack was approaching, the habits of the Titans started to really drive everybody crazy. Cyborg did his usual routine by setting up a difficult obstacle course for gym class. Beast Boy was still the head chief in the cafeteria, Starfire instead of showing off poems from her home planet, decided to sing some songs from it instead.

"I can't take much more of this!" shouted Number 2 as he closed his ears to Number 1.

"I know!" replied Number 1 as he was doing the same thing.

"What was that!" shouted Number 2.

"I said I know!" repeated Number 1.

As poetry class was over, Number 1 and 2 were about to crack in front of the rest of Sector V.

"I can't take much more of this" said Number 1 as he leaned on Number 5's shoulder crying.

"Don't worry" said Number 5, "it's going to be all over this afternoon."

"You mean today is the day?" asked Number 2 as he cheered up a little.

"Yep" said Number 86 as she was coming into the scene, "today is the day those Titans go back to being super heroes and leave us alone."

"When are those Delightful Dorks going to show up?" asked Number 4.

"Anytime now" replied Number 86, "I gave them the benefit of the doubt of them having the first strike against us using their new invention."

"Are you sure that was a wise decision?" asked Number 1.

"I'm sure of it" replied Number 86, "when the Titans hear our cries for help they'll stop doing whatever they are doing and go back to their super hero business."

As the hour was approaching, the KND were getting worried that the Delightful Children were not going to show up like they have planned. As the bell was about to ring to end school, the Delightful Children made a crashing entrance with their new machine. It was modified through the technology left back by Slade, but it was enough to make the Delightful Children's previous machines look worthless.

"So, are we ready to begin?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Bring it on" said Number 86, "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

The rest of Sector V took out their weapons and started to fire at the Delightful Children's machine that they were in. The machine, however had some added armor onto it, which was useful in deflecting the attacks by the KND.

"Is that all you have against us?" asked the Delightful Children, "Good thing we still have all of our ammo."

The Delightful Children then armed their machine with a variety of rockets and lasers. The lasers tried to attack the KND, but Number 1 dodged the lasers as did Number 2. Suddenly a rocket was fired at Numbers 1 and 2, and when the rocket exploded, Numbers 1 and 2 were glued to the floor.

"These rockets have glue in them" said Number 2 as he was trying to struggle to free himself.

"You Delightful Children said you agreed to fake an attack on us" said Number 1 as he was struggling to get himself free, "not make a real one."

"We secretly had our fingers crossed" said the Delightful Children as they gave a giggle, "did you think we would actually keep our promise? Oh sure we agreed with you that the Titans were driving us nuts just like you. But we also figured why throw a way a good opportunity of also destroying you Kids Next Door."

"Numbers 3 and 5" said Number 2 as he called on his communicator, "we're in a sticky situation here!"

"Don't worry" said Number 5 as she was aiming her weapon at the Delightful Children's machine, "we're going to help you out."

Number 5 and 3 joined the battle and started to fire their weapons against the Delightful Children. The Delightful Children turned their machine around and fired two rockets at Numbers 3 and 5, when the rockets hit them, they were placed in a sticky situation.

"This is Number 86" said Number 86 on her communicator, "the Delightful Children have tricked us and have ambushed us. We need back up, now!"

"What can I do to help?" asked Number 4.

"Get the Teen Titans to help" replied Number 86, "I don't know how much time I have left."

"But this was suppose to be a fake attack" said Number 4.

"I know" said Number 86, "but the Delightful Children have tricked us."

As Number 4 left the battle scene, the Delightful Children spotted Number 86.

"Well, well, well" said the Delightful Children, "looks like you might have made the dumbest mistake yet. Did you think we would have followed in line with you KN Dumbs?"

"S-stay b-back" said Number 86 as she was pointing her weapon at the Delightful Children and their machine, "I-I'm a-armed!"

"Time to put you in a sticky situation" said the Delightful Children as they aimed their rocket with the help of their lasers.

The rocket was then fired at Number 86, and as the rocket exploded like the others, Number 86 found herself glued to the floor. The Delightful Children laughed with pride as they saw their enemies glued to the floor. Meanwhile, Number 4 was racing back to the tutoring room where Raven was about to leave.

"Raven, I need your help" said Number 4 as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You mean you want me to help you with your homework?" asked Raven as she was about to close the door.

"Not that" replied Number 4, "my friends are in trouble. We sort of made a deal with the Delightful Children to make a phony attack on the Kids Next Door so that you would get back to the super hero business."

"Let me guess" said Raven, "the other Titans were driving everybody else crazy? Right?"

"Right" replied Number 4 then he got down on his knees, "so please call them to fight the Delightful Children. They got a huge machine that has glue rockets and tracking lasers."

"I'll see what I can do" said Raven.

Raven then called the other Titans on her communicator. The other Titans then showed up as fast as they could.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Robin as he was quickly putting his janitor clothes away.

"It seems like our friend here needs help" replied Raven, "they planned a fake attack to be orchestrated by the Delightful Children so that we can get back to our super hero business."

"You mean you KND don't like my training courses?" asked Cyborg to Number 4 as he came into the hallway.

"Are you crazy?" replied Number 4, "Of course my other teammates don't like them."

"And my vegetarian meals?" asked Beast Boy as he was placing the chief hat down.

"I'm afraid not" replied Number 4.

"How about my poems and songs from my home planet?" asked Starfire.

"Sorry, but no" replied Number 4.

"So it seems like we have no choice but to go back to being super heroes again" said Robin, "come on, what does this machine look like?"

"And how bad can it really be?" asked Beast Boy.

Suddenly the machine that the Delightful Children were controlling lifted up the roof that the Titans and Number 4 were under.

"Well look what we have here" said the Delightful Children, "I think Wally for the first time was smart enough to actually tell the Titans what was going on."

"You'll never get away with this" said Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

"Yea" said Number 4, "the Titans will kick your butt!"

"Then bring it on!" shouted the Delightful Children.

"Titans, go!" commanded Robin.

The Titans prepared for battle and started to charge at the Delightful Children. At the same time, the Delightful Children were also charging their machine at the Titans. Not even Number 4 knew if the Titans were going to survive this or not.


	7. Going Back to Business

Chapter 7: Going Back to Business

As the Titans charged at the Delightful Children, the Delightful Children armed themselves with the special rockets that were used against the Kids Next Door. They fired several of the rockets at the Titans, but the Titans dodged the rockets.

"So you Titans are more challenging than these KN Dorks" said the Delightful Children.

"It's time to give you a little spanking" said Cyborg as he geared up his laser cannon.

The laser cannon fired a direct hit against the machine. The Delightful Children managed to maintain control, but fell down. This angered the Delightful Children and fired a rocket at Cyborg. Raven then used her power to protect Cyborg and instead throw the rocket at the Delightful Children. The Delightful Children put up their shield and the rocket exploded, doing no harm to the Delightful Children or have their machine in a sticky situation.

"That was tougher than we thought" said the Delightful Children, "then it's time to hit everything we got as you Titans!"

The Delightful Children started to fire their rockets at the rest of the Titans. Starfire dodged several rockets and fired her star bolts at the machine. Beast Boy then turned into a tyrannosaurus and roared right in front of the Delightful Children. The Delightful Children charged their machine and knocked Beast Boy to the ground.

"This machine is pretty heavy" said Beast Boy as he recovering from the attack.

But before Beast Boy could attack again, the Delightful Children managed to fire a rocket at Beast Boy, putting Beast Boy in a sticky situation. Beast Boy than changed into all sorts of animals trying to get out of the glue, but it was no use.

"Hmm, maybe you Titans are not so hard after all" said the Delightful Children as they looked down at Beast Boy who was trying to free himself.

As the Delightful Children were busy laughing at Beast Boy's misery, Robin threw several of his exploding disks at the Delightful Children's machine. The Delightful Children turned around and started up their lasers at Robin. They fired several rockets at Robin, but Robin managed to dodge most of them, except for one that managed to explode and prevented him from moving any further.

"And then there were just three" said the Delightful Children as they set their sights on the three remaining Titans.

"Let's take them down" said Cyborg.

Cyborg fired his laser cannon again at the machine, and managed to knock it down. But the Delightful Children pulled together and got their large machine up and fired several rockets at Cyborg.

"Oh boy" said Cyborg as he saw the rockets coming toward him.

Cyborg then leaped out of the way of the rockets and used his laser cannon to destroy some of them. Yet when he destroyed one that was coming in way too close, glue was all over him, preventing him from moving. The Delightful Children laughed as Cyborg tried to free himself, yet as they were laughing, Starfire fired several more star bolts at the Delightful Children and their machine. She then raced toward the machine and gave it a good punch, sending it to the wall. The Delightful Children once again pulled together and fired a rocket at Starfire. The rocket exploded and sent Starfire to the wall. Starfire tried to free herself from the glue that was trapping her to the wall, but it was no use. The Delightful Children then turned their attention to Raven and Number 4 who was hiding behind her.

"Is this all you got left?" asked the Delightful Children, "You KN Dorks and your Tiny Titans are pathetic."

"Do you have a plan of some sort?" asked Number 4 to Raven.

"I was about to say the same thing to you" replied Raven, "do you have anything that can counter their large machine? Like any other machine?"

"I'm so stupid" said Number 4 as he placed his hand on his forehead, "Number 1 and 2 were finishing up the weapon system of a new large mech."

"Then why didn't you use it before?" asked Raven in an angry voice.

"We didn't know the Delightful Children were going to do something like this" replied Number 4.

"Tell you what" said Raven, "I'll try to hold these Delightful people off long enough for you to get that mech."

"No problem" said Number 4.

As Raven was using her powers to fight off the Delightful Children, Number 4 head toward his locker, there he opened it to get the special backpack that had the mech in it. As he placed on the backpack, he signaled the large mech to come up. Meanwhile Raven was having a lot of trouble with the Delightful Children. Although every time the Delightful Children fired rockets at Raven, she used her power to throw the rockets in a different direction. Suddenly Raven found herself cornered by the Delightful Children.

"It seems like victory is just a few inches away from your defeat" said the Delightful Children as they armed themselves with rockets.

"Hey Delightful Dorks!" said a voice, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size like me!"

As the Delightful Children turned around, they saw a large mech-like robot with Number 4 at the top controlling it.

"So you have finally come around with some muscle" said the Delightful Children, "well, bring it on already!"

"Right away" said Number 4 as he grinded the mech's robotic fists together, "Raven, I'll take care of the Delightful Dorks from here, you go and free the others from their sticky situations."

As Raven went about her business of freeing the others, Number 4 was busy battling the Delightful Children. Number 4 gave a good punch at the Delightful Children's machine, sending them flying across over the school and onto the street. The Delightful Children got up and charged their machine at Number 4. They fired several rockets at Number 4, but Number 4 fired several counter rockets. The rockets exploded as they hit each other. The Delightful Children then used their machine and rammed it into the mech Number 4 was controlling. Number 4 managed to maintain control of the mech. Number 4 then took out a sword from the mech's backpack and sliced the parts of the Delightful Children's machine were the rockets came out.

"So you are challenging" said the Delightful Children.

"And that's not all this mech can pack" said Number 4 as he was still controlling the mech which was wielding the sword.

The Delightful Children were then so angry they charged right at Number 4, and knocked his sword out of the mech's hand and also sent the mech to the ground. The Delightful Children then prepared a large bazooka-like cannon and aimed it at Number 4 who was trying to get the mech off the ground.

"So now you will be in a sticky situation" said the Delightful Children, "just like all the rest of them!"

"That's what you think" said a voice behind them.

As the Delightful Children placed their weapon down, they saw Raven right behind them.

"I have to warn you" said Raven, "I'm one of the most powerful Teen Titans."

"You shouldn't believe this is just a bluff" said Robin as he stood next to her.

"You must be joking" said the Delightful Children as they laughed at them, "if we were able to kick your butts once, we can do it again."

"I don't think so" said Raven.

Raven then used her power against the Delightful Children. Her power created a large black sphere around the Delightful Children's machine. The Delightful Children did everything they could to free themselves from the dark black sphere. Raven then used her powers to systematically dismantle the Delightful Children's machine. As the dark-black sphere went away, the Delightful Children found themselves floating in the air and fell to the ground. Number 4 then pressed the buttons and the mech went back into the backpack it was once in.

"This looks like it's all our fault" said Number 1 as he was coming into the scene, "thanks Titans for saving us."

"Well, we were out of bound too" said Cyborg, "sorry about all those hard courses I made for you."

"Look, I think we should head back to the tower" said Robin to the rest of the Titans as they were coming to the scene.

"Yes, I am feeling a little home sick myself" said Starfire.

"Well, it's about time" said Number 86, "you people were driving us crazy."

"Give them some slack" said Number 5, "at least they helped us when the Delightful Children betrayed us."

"Yea" said Number 4, "give them a break."

"Fine" said Number 86.

"What's this?" asked Robin as Number 86 handed him a communicator.

"It's a Kids Next Door communicator" replied Number 86, "since we might get in trouble with the Delightful Children or any other super villains, we might want to give you people a call."

"Sounds fair enough" said Cyborg, "now let's get back to the tower. I miss that place."

As the Titans were getting back in the T-Ship, Number 4 watched as the T-Ship lifted off. The Delightful Children finally got up and found themselves surrounded by Kids Next Door operatives.

"Let us give you a message the next time you try to pull of something like that" said Number 86, "do that again and we'll send the Titans to kick you butts."

"Y-y-yes" said the Delightful Children. The Delightful Children then ran off crying and running away.

As Number 4 was still watching the T-Ship heading off, Number 2 entered the scene.

"What's wrong?" asked Number 2, "Miss your girlfriend?"

"Enough already!" replied Number 4 in an angry voice, "She is just a friend and girl with the word girl separate from the word friend! Got it!"

"Alright" said Number 2, "it was just a joke."

"You don't hear me blabbing about that with Cree" said Number 4.

"Okay, I'll knock it off" said Number 2, "I promise."

"Good" said Number 4.

"Come on" said Number 1 as he came in, "let's clean up this school. It's a mess from the battle with the Delightful Children."

"Yea, lots of glue" said Number 2.

"Let's get busy" said Number 1, "I think we won't be hearing from the Delightful Children for quite sometime."


End file.
